


The Royal Report

by MayaAodhan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Valentines AU, ChocolatierShiro!AU, Fluff, M/M, PrincexKeith!AU, Sheithlentines 2019, mawwidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaAodhan/pseuds/MayaAodhan
Summary: Once upon a time in a land far far away there lived Princex Keith Kogane who wanted to be the best he could be. His devoted partner Takashi Shirogane, a wounded soldier turned chocolatier, was always by his side. With a cadre of friends who wanted to heal the wounds of a kingdom recovering from war, there was one final step Keith wanted to make his life complete.I used Princex as a gender neutral term for prince/princess. Hope that's okay.I see Pidge as enby.





	The Royal Report

**Author's Note:**

> Its fluff.  
> Unadulterated fluff.  
> Written as a prompt from @witch_kitten on Twitter.  
> I hope you like it :)

    “Good evening, Daibazaal! Hi! How are ya? This is Lance McLain reporting out to the Galaxy live from the main hall of the palace where the premier event of the season is underway and the fashion conscious rub shoulders with the fashion oblivious. Oh, honey, that colour on you is smashing!” Lance winked and pointed fingerguns at the beautiful Altean princess, Allura, dressed in a slick of stunning cream silk that skimmed over every curve and made her dark skin glow, as she threw a wicked grin over her shoulder. Lance slammed his hand on his chest and thudded his up and down a few times. “Breaking my heart, Princess.”  
    She turned, walked backwards on impossibly high heels and blew him a kiss. Lance groaned. “Dear viewers, if they find my body later on, it will be that smile that did me in. You have to agree!” His beaming smile flashed on screens across the galaxy, his eyes perfectly shadowed with hues of blue and grey, sinful eyelashes darkened, brows plucked perfectly and arched to a degree that made men and women across the ‘verse want to copy him.  
    Ever the professional though, Lance scanned the crowd, adjusted his microphone and using the thumb pad, directed his camera to follow at the perfectly flattering angle over his right shoulder. “And moving through this gorgeous throng, I think you can agree that as we approach Ambassador Bi Boh Bi, we can appreciate the perfect cut of his suit and that dashing top hat. Ambassador, how are you this evening?”  
    “Bo bi bo bi bi bo.”  
    “I’m so glad to hear it. And how are trade talks going with the Galran government?”  
    “Bo bo bi bo bi bi bo.”  
    “Oh of course you can’t comment right now. I understand. We wish you all the best though!”  
    “Bi bi bo.”  
    “And a pleasure to see you too.” Lance swept an elegant bow before striding onward, the silks of his trouser suit fluttering gaily as he scanned the crowd for his next target. With a beaming grin he zeroed in on a youngster in a dapper green velvet skirted coat suit, with a brilliant smile, and hair in a haphazard bun.     “Pidge Gunderson! Hi! How are ya?”  
    Pidge glanced his way, distracted from their conversation and beaming, threw themselves into Lance’s enthused embrace. He returned it with warmth, the screen a sudden blur of green and blue. They broke apart, and Pidge pushed their glasses up their nose. “Hi. How are ya?” They repeated the familiar refrain with a sparkle in their eyes.  
    “Doing super well, Pidge. How’re you?”  
    “Brilliant. We are doing some amazing work in the labs that will make all the difference in rehabilitating injured warriors.”  
    “I hear that you might have tweaked a little something for the arm of the handsome, ever popular consort of our Princex.”  
    “We did! It’s brilliant. Utilizing nanotechnology we were able to integrate the new arm into his existing musculature and skeletal infrastructure. Now he has full functionality with barely any pain and little hindrance to his range of motion.” Pidge was bright eyed with enthusiasm.  
    “For the more fashionably inclined and less syllabically capable - can you translate?” Lance winked at his friend.  
    Pidge pointed behind Lance. “He can dance with his Highness without pain.”  
    Lance whirled. “Pidge, I love and adore you - but this is history in the making right here.”  
    “Understood, McLain. Love you too.” They slid their lips up to the ear not blocked by the earpiece. “Come see me tomorrow. Got some friend stuff to talk about.”  
    Lance met Pidge’s sharp gaze and nodded, before resuming his commentary. “And here, dear watchers, is the very rare sighting of a Princex Keith Kogane in the wild, along with his equally reclusive partner Takashi Shirogane, one of our most decorated soldiers, newly minted chocolatier and long term partner of His Royal Highness.”  
   The camera zoomed onto the lithe figure of His Royal Highness, Princex Keith Kogane in the arms of his boyfriend Takashi Shirogane. The former is in red, gold and black velvet and the latter in black and cream velvet that was perfectly tailored for their well muscled forms.  
   “And what the public want to know… when will His Highness make an honest man out of Commander Shirogane?”  
   The camera zoomed in on the Commander and the Princex.  
   They held each other lightly, Keith’s hand held in the glowing silver of Shiro’s finely wrought prosthetic. To the casual observer they were merely circling the dance floor, expressions impassive, polite and separate for the crowd.  
   But Lance caught more than what the camera did. The smile Shiro had for his love. Keith’s briefly uncertain glance before Shiro collected him firmly in his embrace. The proud tilt of Keith’s chin as he returned the smile.  
   Lance turned the camera away then, a soft smile on his face. “And dear listeners, we will continue on to chat to so many others. Don’t miss out on all the gossip!”

   Keith leaned against Shiro’s curved back and peered over his shoulder. “Tonight delayed your work didn’t it?”  
   With a steady hand, Shiro set the red faceted sugar crystal into place with the forceps. The egg shaped chocolate created sat on a chilled platform, in a chilled chamber as he dipped crystals into melted dark chocolate and worked. A rich aroma coiled in the air despite the cool, and he reached up and wrapped his hand around Keith’s. “Hey, handsome. A little but it’s alright. I have few more days on this commission.”  
   Keith folded his arms across Shiro’s broad shoulders and squinted at the exquisite creation. “I don’t get it. An egg?”  
   Shiro nipped his lower lip as he placed another gemstone on the upper section of the egg. “It’s a special egg.”  
   “I don’t get it.”  
   Shiro grinned and glanced back over his shoulder at Keith. “Once upon a time in a realm a long time a go, the most precious gifts were given inside an egg.    And the egg itself was often worth more than the gift itself. Studded with precious gems it spoke much of the regard between the two people. Moreso than words could say.”  
   Keith yawned. “Why couldn’t they just say it with words?”  
   Shiro’s smile gentled. “Sometimes the message of the gift says more in a moment than thousands of words could ever say.”  
   Keith levered upright, stretched and leaned forward to press a kiss against Shiro’s temple. “Weird. Come to bed when you are ready.”  
   Shiro focused back on the delicate work.

   “Good morning, Daibazaal! Hi! How are ya? It’s Lance McLain, with an update on the Royal Watch. Today His Highness and the Commander are visiting a hospital of veterans from the Commander’s old unit. Professor Gunderson and their father, Doctor Gunderson, received funding from the Crown to fit out every soldier in this unit with prosthetics based on the Commander’s own trial unit.” Lance approached the prearranged interview with a stiff postured Princex and a smiling Commander.  
   “Good morning, Lance.” Keith hesitantly smiled at his interviewer.  
   “Your Highness, my thanks for permission to interview you for this segment. I know you wished to keep this quiet, and so you have my gratitude for allowing my camera in the room.”  
   Keith glanced across at Pidge, who shot him irreverent fingerguns. “I was outvoted.” He smiled faintly.  
   “And we thank-you for that.” Lance panned the camera across the soldiers as they worked out with their prosthetics. “This is a momentous day. The humanitarian effort the Crown has advanced today is impressive.”  
   “Thank you, Lance,” Keith said, still a little stiff. “However, the Crown will be expanding this program to outfit any soldier or civilian with Professor and Doctor Gunderson’s prosthetics.” He warmed up to his speech. “With the assistance of many worlds we have been able to find the metals and tech to facilitate this outreach. So this is not just a Galran program, but one supported by the entire universe.”  
   Lance’s eyes widened and he glanced aside toward Pidge, who nodded at him, pushing their glasses up with a finger. “Your Highness, this is…” he trailed off.  
   “It is no more than what is right.” Keith reached out and took the prosthetic hand of the silent, waiting Shiro. Keith glanced up.  
   The audience slammed the like button more than any other vid over the next 48 hours.

   Keith yawned, sprawled on the couch, reading reports.  
   Shiro was, as ever, hunched over his work bench, bright white lights casting his broad shoulders and white hair into a halo. He tilted his neck and it cracked.  
   Keith glanced up. “Time to give it away.”  
   Shiro hunched his shoulders and circled them. “I’m nearly done.”  
   “Bed.”  
   Shiro scowled. “No.”  
   “Bed.”  
   Shiro sighed. “But -”  
   “It’s an order from your Princex.”  
   “Damn it.”

   Hunk slid a plate into place in front of Keith first, then Allura to his right. Romelle served Keith and Coran opposite the table.  
   Hunk clasped his hands behind his back as Keith sat rigid and chin tilted up at the head of the table. Shiro was watching him with a faint smile.  
   “Cardassian Ziege and Cabbage with Terran Liver.” Hunk stood ramrod straight, staring impassively at the opposite wall.  
   Keith picked up his fork and prodded the quivering meat on his plate. He carefully sliced a piece and hovered it before his mouth.  
   Hunk lowered his voice to a whisper. “It’s chicken stuffed with bacon, cabbage with more bacon and pepper.”  
   Keith grinned and rammed the mouthful in. He chewed. Frowned. And his expression cleared and grin cleared. “This is amazing. You are a terrible liar, Hunk. But this is awesome.”

   Shiro lay back on the bed with Keith curled around him, eyes sleepily closed. His hand skimmed over Keith’s back. “You probably shouldn’t have finished that dessert.”  
   Keith groaned. “It was too good.” His face smooshed into Shiro’s side.  
   Shiro stared at the chocolate egg, propped on its stand. He smiled faintly. “It was.”

   Allura slumped into her seat. She held up her glass of sparkling Altean wine. “Cheers.”  
   Keith collapsed against Shiro, who wrapped a solid arm over his chest and held up his own glass of wine.  
   Pidge yawned and sank into cross legged repose on the deep fibered carpet. They waved theiur glass of red hued drink and splashed a little over the side.    “Oops!” And rescued the remainder with two hands clutched around the tankard.  
   Hunk set down a platter of nibbles and sat primly onto a squishy chair that claimed his bulk with comforting folds. Lance, dressed in a deep blue satin robe and white silk pyjamas, face clear of any makeup, handed Hunk a glass of sparkling wine and sat at Allura’s feet, leaning against her chair.  
   “Thank you. Everyone.” Keith murmured from his repose underneath Shiro’s embrace. “I couldn’t have done this without you.” He took Shiro’s glass and clinked it companionably against Allura’s. “Thank you so much.”  
   Pidge waved their glass again, sloshing the contents onto their green and white tunic. “Yeah!” They swiped with a frown, smearing the red droplets. “Damn.” Pidge blinked a little confusedly. “I spilled.”  
   Keith squinted. “Are any of you sober?”  
   Hunk shot his hand up, Lance waved a glass of wine. “My first.” He grinned and sipped.  
   “You’re too sober,” Allura protested, her fingers toying with Lance’s caramel hued hair.  
   Lance, for his part, squinted at Shiro, peering at his expression over Keith’s shoulder. He closed one eye to reduce the double figures down to one.  
   Keith raised his glass to toast again.  
   “Wait.” Shiro laid his hand over the top of the glass, and levered himself up.  
   Surprised, Keith leaned forward and blinked tiredly at Shiro as he retreated to their private quarters.  
   “What’s going on?” Coran strode in, chest proud, moustache fabulous, and peered at those he considered his charges down on the floor.  
   “Dunno.” Allura gestured at the doorway Shiro had retreated down. “Shiro being weird.”  
   “Situation normal.” Lance held up a hand. High five? No? He slapped his own hand. “Self five.”  
   Pidge snorted.  
   Shiro reappeared, holding a chocolate egg mounted on a filigreed silver stand. Silently he approached Keith and held it out.  
   Keith blinked in confusion. He sat up. “What?”  
   “This is yours?”  
   “Mine?”  
   “What’s going on?” Coran asked brightly, seating himself on the couch beside Allura.  
   Allura tightened her hand in Lance’s hair.  
   “Ow!” he protested.  
   Keith hesitantly reached out to touch the delicate surface of the egg. Traced over the inlaid sugar crystals, the coils and curves of the chocolate, emulating delicate metalwork. As he prodded it, it hinged backwards. Focused, he carefully opened the egg, the faint waft of rich chocolate coiling over his senses. The smooth silkiness of the egg was filled with red velvet. And in a little holder - a ring.  
   He glanced quickly up at Shiro.  
   The entire room held their breath.  
   Shiro was kneeling in front of him.  
   Keith took in a sharp breath.  
   “I love you Keith Kogane. Your heart, your soul, your strength, your mind, your everything. And I love you with everything I have. A soldier, a maker of chocolate, your love. Please marry me?”  
   Keith plucked the ring from its holder and studied the simple circle. Silently he looped it on his right forefinger. He lifted the egg to study its craftsmanship.  
   “You told me once that an object such as this is a reflection of the regard of the giver.” He cast his glance to Shiro.  
   Shiro nodded, his pale skin drawn with worry.  
   “It is a princely gift.” Keith smiled slowly. “You honor with both the gift and the question.” He reached out and lay his hand against Shiro’s squared jaw. “Yes.”  
   The room erupted into celebration. Hugs and kisses. More wine. More smiles. And an embrace that warmed all others that night.

   “Daibazaal, hi! How are ya? We are here at this most auspicious occasion, a rarely given privilege of filming the marriage of the royal house…” Lance grinned widely as he addressed his camera. “Today, Princex Keith Kogane finally weds Commander Takashi Shirogane in a ceremony that unites both their cultures and traditions. This reporter had the amazing privilege of being at the moment of their engagement and if you will excuse me, I am handing off to my second in command, Ryan Kinkade, as I take my place beside His Highness. Ryan?”  
   Lance handed over his earpiece at the nervous looking Ryan, and winked. “You got this buddy.” He slapped him on the arm as he headed down the aisle to join his long time buddy Keith at the altar.

 


End file.
